Ever Reluctant the Bride
by Mihzuki
Summary: HIATUS/ABANDONED Kagome, a noble lady living in fourteenth century Japan, is being forced into a marriage with the demon lord Sesshomaru. Hers is a life of misery, especially when she has to endure the company of the lord's younger brother, Inuyasha
1. Prologue: A Sticky Situation

**A/N: So, I've revised, BIG time. I've been so ridiculously busy, it's not even funny, but somehow I got the urge to pick this back up. Everything has been changed. Chapter two revisions aren't huge, but everything else was completely redone. If this is your first time reading enjoy. No promises on updates because I'm a busy college student and finals are in four weeks.**

Summary: Kagome, a young girl living in fourteenth century Japan, is being forced into a marriage with the demon lord Sesshomaru. Hers is a life of misery, especially when she has to endure the company of the lord's younger brother, Inuyasha. That is, until she she ends up falling for him instead of her intended husband. . . What is a reluctant bride to do?

Prologue: A Sticky Situation

I was running like my life depended on it. Because it was. At least, the life I knew and loved. I could feel the blood trickling down my face from tree branches and nettles that had crossed my path. Needless to say, that was the least of my worries.

Maybe I should backtrack. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am being chased. I've been forced out of my home by none other than my father. Fun, huh? If I am captured, my life will become a living hell. Both literally and figuratively. I am to be wed, on my father's orders. To a demon. And not just any demon, either, oh no. This guy is a demon lord, ruler of the western lands. The western lands near the desert, where it's hot. Like _hell_. So you see, I'll be living in a hella hot place with a hella evil man. His name is Sesshomaru, and he's rumored to be rather ruthless and lacking in personality. I certainly can't look forward to being his wife. I've always wanted to marry for love, and here I am, being forced to marry a man who will most likely wage war with every nation in a five hundred mile radius. Fantastic. He is supposed to be quite handsome, but who can think about that in a situation like this?

I know. It's sort of ridiculous of me to be complaining that life as I know it will be ruined if I stay and marry the guy, cause running away probably isn't doing a whole lot to keep our "happy family" together. Don't get me wrong. I hate my father. He's a cow and a thief and a coward. But I do have friends, and my personal attendant, Yuka, is like a mother to me.

But what can I do? If I keep away now and the lord loses interest, I can go back later. If I stay, I'll probably never see them again. Not something I'm looking forward to. So, you can see my problem. I don't have a whole lot of choices.

When I reached the clearing of the woods, I knew I was in trouble. If I turned around, the men my father had hired to find me would take me home. And that was _not_ what I wanted to happen. Not yet. I turned and ducked to roll in some bushes at the side of the path when a burly arm lifted me up and heaved me over his shoulder. I had just enough time to utter a curse and begin to scream before my world turned black.


	2. Chapter One: A Marriage Proposal

Chapter One: A Marriage Proposal and an Embarrassing Dinner Party

"Father, this is ridiculous. I will _not_ be put through this humiliation." It had been about a week since I had been caught. I had been yelled at and locked in my room for three days as punishment. I was not a happy camper, but neither was my father. I often crossed him, but he didn't appreciate my sarcasm. I was treading on especially thin ice today; he seemed to be in one of his moods.

"Shut up. You _will_ do as I say. I am sick and tired of hearing your complaints. I assure you, they're reaching deaf ears. You should be _grateful_ I'm letting you marry someone as rich and prestigious as Sesshomaru. I could insist you marry that Hojo kid you hate so much. You're lucky I hate the little bastard, too."

I suppressed a shudder. Sure, Hojo was a alright, but he was, well, a little bit _dim_. He never did seem to take my hints that I just wanted to be friends. I don't think I could stand a life with Hojo any better than I could with a demon, but at least Hojo was kind, even if he was stupid. And maybe if I married him, my father would leave me alone.

"Actually, I really wouldn't _mind_ Hojo," I said sweetly. Maybe if I could butter him up ... Try something new for a change ...

"Don't be ridiculous. You're marrying Sesshomaru. That's my _final_ _decision_. Is that clear?" He glared at me so ferociously I thought I might freeze on the spot. I managed to answer him breezily as usual, thank goodness.

"As mud." My father growled, so I figured it was time to leave. I backed out the doorway to run down the hall, but my father stopped me with a cold hand on my elbow.

"Don't get smart with me." I looked up at him and managed a small nod. This was obviously not the time. Black and blue aren't my best colors. He released me slowly.

"One more thing before you go." I glared at him expectantly. When he didn't say anything, my eyes narrowed impatiently.

"Well? _What?_" He frowned, but didn't say anything about my behavior.

"Sesshomaru and his brother will be attending dinner with us tomorrow night. I expect you to be prepared, mentally and physically for his arrival. I will not tolerate any foolishness, sarcastic words, or rude behavior. You will dress up and you will be quiet and respectful. You will do what I say. And if you happen to slip, or break any of the rules I have layed out for you, you may not live to regret it." Each word was cold and calculated, and a shiver ran down my spine. He meant what he said.

"Yes sir." He smirked at me in disgust.

"That's right. Meek and timid, just how I like you." I grimaced and held back a sharp retort. "Now get out of my sight. I don't think I can stare at your ugly face any longer."

I turned and ran out of the room. It wasn't until I got to the bridge about half a mile from our house that I let the tears flow freely. I was going to be married to a monster and there was nothing I could do about it.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

The next night I was dressed and awaiting "orders" at precisely 8:00. Meek, obedient, and timid, just how my father liked me. My ass.

When I heard a carriage pull up outside, I tried to glance out the window for a peek, but my father wouldn't allow it. He harshly told me to go wait in the sitting room while he greeted out guests. I trundled off with a pout. Oh well. Maybe father would make a complete fool of himself, and they would just leave. That would be great. And a little bit of a shame, actually, because I was starting to look forward to seeing what Sesshomaru looked like. Like I said, I'd heard that he was magnificent. And really, how sick is that? 'No sir, I don't think I want to marry you, but can I just stare at you for a bit? I'm not queer in the head, I promise.' Sheesh.

I heard voices in the hall and the door creaked open. I turned to see my future hubby, and was not disappointed with what I saw. The man at the doorway was perhaps the most regal and beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. The great lord stood in the doorway, radiant in all his demon glory. His long white hair cascaded to his hips, his kimono perfectly accentuated his masculine figure, and the light battle armor on his shoulder saved him from looking feminine. He was _gorgeous_. I couldn't believe that _this_ was the man I was supposed to marry. I could hardly take my eyes off him, just like I'd feared. 'Wonderful. Now he'll think I'm nutters for sure.'

I noticed a man behind the magnificent (and frightening) creature in front of me, who I could only assume was his brother. He seemed slightly less ... intimidating. And his face was no where near as stoic. While Sesshomaru had not even cracked a smile, the younger man was frowning so deeply that I was afraid if he did not move soon, the expression would be permanently etched on his face. He scowled deeper at me when I made eye contact and so I looked the other way quickly. Best avoid a spat with a demon I'd just met. I'll wait until I know him better.

My father stepped closer to the chair I was perched on (I was supposed to be _dainty_) and introduced me. I think he could barely keep the excitement from seeping into his voice. Either that or he had indigestion. "This is my daughter, Kagome. She was very much looking forward to your visit this evening." I shot my father a look for lying so ferociously, but covered it with a forced smile when Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Eh heh," I said intelligently. He simply stared at me. "Pleased to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru, and, uh ..." I looked at the younger boy with a smile. "I'm afraid I don't know your name."

The boy shrugged, but Sesshomaru saved me from embarrassment by giving his brother's name. "Inuyasha, my lady." I blushed at the sound of his voice. So deep and masculine. It was the kind of voice you could lean into. If there is such a thing.

"Ah ha. And Inuyasha. Thank you for gracing our home with your presence." I swear, no sarcasm had seeped into my voice. Well, maybe a little. Sesshomaru gave a small smile and Inuyasha shrugged again.

"Whatever." I was surprised he had said anything, but wasn't disappointed. He had a rough tenor voice that was pleasant to the ears. And he wasn't bad looking either. Leaner than his brother, but obviously not lacking in strength. His unruly hair was long, and he had two little dog ears peeping out of the white mass. It sort of took off any of the edge his personality gave off.

The men sat and talked for the better part of the hour while we waited for dinner. At least, Sesshomaru and my father talked. Inuyasha sort of just slumped in his chair, staring into space. I tried to catch his eyes a few times, but either he didn't see me, or he was ignoring it. Oh well. I sighed and heard my stomach rumble lightly. How embarrassing. They probably think I'm a pig. Luckily, our cook, Akane, announced that dinner was ready and we all trudged to the dining room.

Once we were seated, Sesshomaru and my father continued conversing about everything from politics to works of art. Inuyasha just picked at his food and stayed in his own world, but I was too tense to do anything. Once the main course rolled around, I was so anxious that I was afraid my head would explode. Despite the earlier complaint from my stomach, I had scarcely eaten two bites. I was just about getting ready to go insane when they finally struck a topic of interest. My marriage.

Apparently my father felt it safe to broach the subject now that the demons were fed and watered. "I was wondering if you had thought any about the proposal I made to you several weeks ago?" Oh great, dad. Real tactful of you. How kind.

"You mean the prospect of my marriage to your daughter?" Sesshomaru remained as stoic as ever.

"But of course." My father narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I have given it consideration. Your wealth and status seem substantial enough, and your daughter is quite beautiful." I had the grace to blush. "At this point, a marriage would be very much in my favor. I am preparing to invade lands to east, and their army is very powerful. Not that I have much doubt in my abilities, but should anything happen to me, it would be quite unfortunate as I have not yet produced an heir." I suddenly felt sick.

My father was practically clapping with glee. "It's settled, then. You shall be wed at once!" Sesshomaru frowned, obviously not enjoying being told what to do. He seemed about to say something, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"Maybe you could bother asking me what _I _want." I spat, and my father scowled at me.

"It does not matter what you want. What matters is what Lord Sesshomaru and I want. Now hold your tongue." I bowed my head and kept quiet, more afraid that I would cry if I started talking than of my father's discontent. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Her anger is understandable. Women tend not to like being told what to do. I admire her ability to stand up for herself." He sighed, as if making a tough decision. "I have a proposition. I must return to the West to care for some affairs there. I would be pleased if your daughter would accompany us. In six months time, if I feel she is a compatible mate, I shall marry her as you have said. Agreeable?"

"I would be delighted," my father sang. I, on the other hand, was mortified. Sesshomaru turned to me suddenly.

"May I call you Kagome?" I hardly knew what to say, but I managed a small "yes." He smiled his approval and turned again to my father.

"I would like to discuss our plans with you further."

"Of course. I'll have Akane bring us some warm sake and we can talk about it in the drawing room." my father offered.

"Wonderful." He began to stand, and addressed his brother, who scowled at him. "Inuyasha, keep Kagome company while we discuss this. Tell her what she has to look forward to in the Western lands. Do not interrupt us. We shall leave first thing in the morning, so be ready." He looked at my father, who turned to me next.

"Daughter, show the young lord to his room. Be ready to leave first thing in the morning as well. You don't want to keep them waiting. Have Yuka pack your things." And with that, he led the way to the sitting room. I sat there, stunned. What should I to do now? My home, as miserable as it was with my father, was much better than moving to the West, where I had never been and never wanted to go. And Akane and Yuka and the rest of the servants, what would they do without me? I didn't want to find out. I turned to run up to my room, when a mocking voice stopped me.

"Hey, idiot. I'm supposed to 'keep you company.' So don't go wandering off." I was appalled at his rudeness. We had barely spoken two words to each other, and he was treating me like _dirt_. What had I ever done to _him_?"

"Well, _excuse me_, master. I just found out I was getting married to a demon lord I _just met_. Sorry if I'm in a little bit of shock. Geez, I haven't even hardly met you yet, and you're already being a jerk. Are always such an _ass_?"

"Usually," he shrugged at me. I glared at him.

"Well, you know what, I don't care about you, and I really don't want to keep you company. So sod off." He grinned at me.

"Well, get used to it, princess, cause we're going be living together," he smirked. _Princess_? Oh brother. Not only did I have to live in a bloody furnace for a country, I had to do it with _him._ It was going to be a long six months. I sighed as I turned toward the stairs.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room."


	3. Chapter Two: Cheaters Shouldn't

Chapter Two: Cheaters Shouldn't Eavesdrop

_Inuyasha_

I can't believe my brother forced me into this. I had things to do. Places to see. Servants to pick on, peoples' lives to ruin. I simply couldn't take time away from my busy schedule to do something as lame as visit my brother's lover. I really don't see why I had to meet her, since I plan to never have anything to do with her ever again.. My brother will just marry her, screw her to provide an heir, and shove her under a stairwell for the rest of her life. Actually, I sort of feel sorry for her, in a very deep and dark compartment of my heart that I probably never use. I would never want to live a life like that. But, whatever. She can't do anything about it if her father and Sesshomaru want her to be married into our family, so she should just learn to deal.

Right now, we are sitting in the hole that is to be my room for the night, playing a board game. Kagome (or Dimwit, as I prefer to call her) thinks she is losing. I am cheating. Oh, sweet victory.

"Hey, what is that over there?" Kagome turned around for about the eighth time as I stole another one of her checker pieces from the board. She turned back to face me.

"I don't see anything." I give her my most innocent look.

"Must have been an owl." She was beginning to look suspicious.

"You've done that several times, now." Her eyes narrowed at me. "What exactly are you up to?"

"Nothing, princess, nothing," I replied casually, moving another of my pieces to be "kinged" at her end of the board. "Your move."

"What is that in your hand?" she asked as I surreptitiously hid the rest of the piece in my palm.

"There's nothing in my hand." I lie like a rug.

"Liar!" Ooooh. She called me on it. Damn. She jumped across the table, scattering pieces everywhere.

"Hey! Our game!"

"Like you care!" She had a point. "Now what do you have!" She crawled on top of me and began pulling on my arm, trying to pry my hand away.

"Let go, wench! I said there's nothing― _Ouch!_ What the hell?" She bit me! The little spitfire bit me! I shoved her off and the piece went flying out of my hand. She started shouting angrily at me while I nursed my wound.

"You cheated! I can't believe you cheated! How many more of my pieces did you take?" she demanded, her face reddening. I chose to ignore the question.

"Damn it! I'm bleeding." I whined. "If you gave me rabies. . . ."

"Oh shut up! You are the most untrustworthy person I have ever met. Get out of this room!"she gestured toward the door.

"But it's _my _room!"

"I don't care, get out! Get out now!" She started to push me toward the door. There was no way I was going to let this little twit shove me around. Before she knew it, I had spun her around, pressed her against the door, and pinned her arms above her head. Ha. That'd show her.

"What do you think of _that_, princess?" I smirked at her twisted expression.

"Let me go this _instant_, you mongrel!" She snarled in my face.

"Not on your life. Now, darling, _you _can get out of _my_ room, and we shall both have the misfortune of seeing each other in the morning. Good night." And with those parting words of wisdom, I twisted her into my arms, opened the door, and shoved her into the hall. She probably didn't appreciate the door slamming in her face all that much either.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

_Kagome_

That _ingrate_! That ungrateful ingrate! How dare he! How _dare _he cheat and then shove me out of a room in my own house! Not to mention how he touched me! Completely out of line! I don't care if he's a prince or a slave, he had no right whatsoever to handle me like that. Which is perhaps why I was having so much trouble explaining why my cheeks were so red. He had no right to make me feel that way!

I kept up this embarrassing train of thought down the hall, completely unaware of my surroundings. Sesshomaru must have been done talking to my father and going to bed, because while I was busy not paying attention to where I was going, I smacked into his chest with a thud and staggered backward, losing my balance. Sesshomaru reached out with startling speed and caught me at the small of my back, pushing me back on my feet. I blushed hotly at his touch. I couldn't seem to keep from doing that today. Really, it must be unhealthy.

"Oh! " I glanced down at my slippers, unable to look him in the face. "Thank you." I managed quietly. Hee really is nice to look at, but he's a little unnerving. The fact that I'm going to be married to the most prestigious person I've ever met scares the hell out of me.

"Kagome," he smiled at me. "How are you this evening? I trust my brother treated you respectfully?" I scowled up at him.

"What! He is the most ..." I'm not exactly sure why I trailed off. While, it was the perfect chance for me to tattle on Inuyasha, but I just couldn't _do it_. Even after the way he treated me, and after he cheated and lied, and did all that other crap, I just couldn't do it. Maybe it was some sort of internal motivation. Like, my brain knew that this was one fight I'd have to win on my own, but my mouth couldn't catch up quite fast enough. Whatever the reason, this was between me and Inuyasha, and I was not bringing Sesshomaru into it.

"What was that? He's the most what?" Sesshomaru eyed me suspiciously.

"Uh. . . nothing. It's nothing. He's was a perfect gentleman. Really. I couldn't have had a lovelier evening." He still didn't seem convinced.

"What did you do?" he asked me. I put on my most charming smile.

"We played a board game. And you know, I was losing, but Inuyasha, being a perfect gentleman, let me win. It was _wonderful_. Then, he wished me good night and sent me off to bed. He said that I should be sure to get my beauty sleep." Hell, if I had to lie, I might as well do it right. I continued to smile, hoping he bought it. As if. Anyone who knew Inuyasha at all would know that it'd take a miracle to get him to act like that. Sesshomaru must not have wanted to press the matter, though, because he just sighed.

"Well, as long as you're happy, I suppose." He paused for a minute, like he wanted to ask me something else, but he shook his head, apparently thinking the better of it.

"Um. If that's all, I really should get to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow." I started to walk around him, but he stopped me with an arm.

"Yes. An early morning. If you'll permit me. . ." he didn't say anything else, but instead knelt down and gave me a feather-light kiss on the lips before bowing and continuing down the hall. I stood stunned for a moment, touching my fingers to my lips. He _kissed_ me. I suppose it wasn't bad, as first kisses go. Not passionate, or anything, but it was pretty romantic. Why couldn't he have waited until we were walking along a moonlit beach or something, though? I walked to my room still in a daze and shut the door behind me.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

_Inuyasha_

He kissed her! He freaking kissed her! I did not see that one coming. They've barely known each other for four hours. Next thing you know she'll be knocked up. Which is exactly what we need. A pregnant, moody, hormone-driven teenager walking around the house.

Of course, the whole "lying to him" thing was a bit of a surprise, too. I mean, who would've thought? She's a selfish, stupid, and annoying. Plus, she hates me. Why would she lie to make me look good? I don't get it. She's definitely got something up her sleeve and now it's on. I refuse to let her get away with the last word. She's probably baiting me, just waiting to get revenge for shoving her around.

Sure, sure, I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but what else should I have done? I _was_ gonna go to the bathroom, but what with the little pow wow in the hallway, my path was a little blocked.

_Why_ did kiss her? I thought he just wanted the advantage of marrying someone whose father is well-known. I didn't think he'd actually have _feelings_ for her. She's a pig. She's not pretty, she's stubborn. . . whatever. They can do whatever the hell they want. I could care less. After he gets an heir I'll never have to see her again. Thank the gods.

On the lips ... Cripes! I can't stop thinking about it. Damn it. There goes that whole sleeping idea.


	4. Chapter Three: Absense Makes

**A/N: OK, this chapter is new. If you noticed before, if you had read the first version, Kagom'e character changed a lot. Inuyasha's did a little bit, too. The character that changed the most was Kagome's father, but we probably won't see a whole lot more of him for a while. **

Chapter Three: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

_Inuyasha_

I woke up after a fitful sleep, dragging my hands over my face. It was still dark outside, but that didn't tell me much. It could still be the middle of the night, for all I knew. I just couldn't stop thinking about my brother and that wench. Why did he have to actually be nice to her? That meant _I'd_ have to be nice too, or risk getting my gut sliced open. Not an appealing prospect. Maybe I'd have to keep my mouth shut around her, at least when Sesshomaru was there. I doubted I could keep from taunting her, and it was best not to tempt fate.

I dragged myself to the bathroom, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like hell. Dark bags under my eyes, hair everywhere, pasty complexion. Maybe I was coming down with something. I hoped not. A four day ride back to the mansion with the flu didn't sound like my idea of a good time. Not that it would have been entertaining _anyway_, but getting sick would just be the icing on the cake.

I slumped down to the kitchen, hoping to scrounge up some tea. I doubted anyone was awake, but if I looked hard enough, I could find it myself. How hard was it to boil a thing of water?

When I got the kitchen, there was already a candle burning. Maybe I was in luck. Maybe the cook got up really, _really_ early. Or stayed up really late.

No such luck. It was Kagome I found sitting at the table, staring into the rim of her mug. I sat across from her and stared, but got no reaction. I reached out and touched her arm, saying her name softly.

"Hello in there, princess." As soon as I said it she jumped and sloshed tea on her arm, yelping in surprise at the heat.

"Shit," I cursed, grabbing a towel. I bent over and wiped her arm, and she glared at me tiredly. She just didn't seem to have her heart in it.

"What are you doing down here?" Her voice sounded weary, and she had bags under her eyes as well.

"I couldn't sleep." I'd be damned if I'd give her the satisfaction of knowing that it was thoughts of _her_ keeping me up. Not good thoughts, but still, probably not a wise thing to mention. "How about you?"

"Same." She gestured at the mess on the table. "You want some tea? I just made it." Sounded like a plan to me.

"Sure." I shrugged, wiping up the rest of the mess and depositing the towel back on the counter while she got my drink. She sat down again and continued to stare into her considerably empty glass. I sipped on the hot beverage, blowing into it to keep from burning myself.

"What're ya thinking about?" I asked her quizzically. She glanced my way, but said nothing, opting to fix her eyes on the cup instead of my face. I grew impatient.

"Are you gonna answer, or just ignore me?" I asked pointedly. She sighed and looked up at me, her face lined with exasperation.

"Give me a minute. You haven't exactly been Mr. Nice Guy, so I don't know why I should just up and spill my heart to you, you mindless ingrate."

Now that was taking it a bit far. Sure, I was kinda rude earlier, with the whole checkers thing. And the eavesdropping thing. (But she didn't have to know about that.) And I wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box. But, by gosh, there was no need for such harsh language.

"Now listen here, witch woman—" I started, but she cut me off, outraged.

"Witch woman? _Witch woman_?" she was incredulous. "Now listen here, you ungrateful mutt. What did I ever do to you? I gave you a room. I played a game with you. I was _nice_."

"You bit me," I pointed out, waving at the arm she had sunken her vampiric fangs into.

"Yeah," she hissed, "after you _cheated_." I just shrugged at her.

"All in a day's work." She stared at me with her mouth open.

"You really are an ass." I shrugged again.

"Of course I am. I wasn't lying when I said _that_," I wiggled my eyebrows at her and grinned. She looked like she was about to hit me.

"Forget you," she said, standing up, obviously angry. "I thought you might be a little different. I mean, when father told me you were half human, I thought maybe you wouldn't be such a monster. But you're worse than all the rest!"

What? She knew about me? Great, Sesshomaru must have told them. Darn it. I was hoping to keep it a secret from them longer than a _day._ But what was this business about me being better? Didn't most humans _hate_ hanyous?

"Hey, what do you—" I started, but she cut me off again, storming into my face.

"Leave me _alone_, you ingrate!"I couldn't be sure, be her voice seemed on edge and there might have been tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She ran out of the kitchen and upstairs before I could really be sure, but it was probably for the best. I didn't handle crying women well, anyway.

But now I had one more thing to keep me awake. She knew about my blood and she hadn't said anything. Hadn't made a crack about it. Of course there was that whole mongrel and mutt thing, but I think she might have called me those even if I was a full demon. Or human, for that matter. I just couldn't understand it. Oh well. I had the whole rest of a sleepless night to think it over.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

_Kagome_

I had cried myself to sleep in the early hours of the morning, and I woke up at dawn with a headache. I _never_ cried this much. I hated it. It made me feel weak and stupid. But leaving home, getting married, and never seeing my friends again, on top of Inuyasha being an insufferable moron, sort of had my emotions on edge.

I wandered into my bathroom, pinning my hair on top of my head to wash my face. And then, because I was tired and didn't want to redo it, I decided my hair looked fine and left it up. I shoved myself into a kimono and trundled downstairs, looking for breakfast. It would be the last time I would see Akane and Yuka for a long time, if ever. The tears threatened to spill over again, so I left that train of thought for something more practical. Like what should I eat, when would we leave, and had Yuka already done the packing? Two of my three questions were answered when I came into the kitchen, Akane already boiling rice and Sesshomaru sitting at the table, along with a very toady and warty looking demon about one-fifth Sesshomaru's size. He smiled as I entered, complimenting my appearance.

"You look very beautiful this morning." I stared at him, incredulous. He was obviously keeping up some sort of formality, or being unnecessarily kind, because I knew how terrible I looked. I gave a small smile and answered as gracefully as I could.

"Thank you, but not really. I had a terrible night's sleep." I sighed and sat down. I knew I shouldn't complain to him, but I was just too tired. If he hated me and thought I was a whiner, then so be it. Maybe he wouldn't marry me.

He smiled the smile again and took a sip of his tea. "I understand. It was a stressful day for you." I was shocked at his kindness. Maybe he really wasn't all that bad.

"If you look this beautiful after a bad night, I can't imagine how amazing you look when you've slept well." There was no emotion in his voice when he said it, as if it were just a fact to be accepted, but I blushed anyway. How could he be so forward?

"Thank you," I said again, accepting my tea and a bowl of rice from Akane. When I felt my cheeks had cooled down sufficiently, I glanced at Sesshomaru, who was sipping his tea and watching me carefully. His eyes held mild interest, and I was startled to find him looking at me. I pushed on with my question.

"When are we leaving?" I asked. He glanced at the toad man, who slid from his stool at Sesshomaru's gaze.

"As soon as we're ready." He turned to the thing. "Jaken, go get the carriage and horses ready." The little man bowed and muttered a "yes master" before hurrying away. I gave him a puzzled look and he answered the unspoken question.

"My servant," he said simply. I gave a silent "oh" and glanced in the direction he had gone.

"He's kinda ... short."

"Mmmm. Well, he's faithful, so I put up with him. You'll learn, after spending some amount of time with him, that that's the least of his shortcomings, no pun intended." I looked confused, so he simply shook his head with a "never mind" and told me to finish breakfast so we could get going. I gulped down the rest of my tea and gobbled some rice as he left the room, presumably to get his things together.

I probably wouldn't have another chance to say goodbye, so I walked over to Akane and gave her a quick hug, willing myself not to cry. Again. Akane leaned into me and returned the hug. She smelled like sake and good food. I'd miss it.

"I'm going to miss you, Akane."

"Me too, pet, me too." I sighed as I pulled away.

"What will I do without your cooking?" She gave a shrug, with an expression like, I'm sure you'll manage, somehow. Neither of us really wanted to say anything more. It felt too final, and I was still afraid I was going to cry. She pulled me into her arms one last time, and gave me a quick pat on the behind, telling me to go find Yuka and get ready to go. Didn't want to make the big scary demon lord angry.

I wandered back to my room, only to find Yuka folding my clothes on the small table, next to my tatami sleeping mat. She was putting them slowly in a lined bag. She was fingering the hem of one of my favorite kimonos when I walked in. I walked over to her and sat down, at a loss for words. Finally, I found my tongue.

"Almost finished?" She nodded at me. Then she dropped what she was doing and sat down on the mat, patting the space next to her for me to sit down. When I did, she pulled me into a long hug. Much as I despised it, a tear snuck out. She was my best friend, and I was just abandoning her.

She wiped the tear from my cheek and her voice wavered when she spoke.

"Don't cry, love. It won't do anyone any good." I nodded and tried to hold back the torrent inside. She smiled at me and pulled a box out of her pocket. She handed it to me and I opened it. There was a beautiful round gem inside, all different colors. It seemed to be pink and purple and blue, all at once, and it was perfectly spherical. It hung delicately on a silver chain. I looked at Yuka questioningly.

"It was your mother's. She would have wanted you to have it. I've hid it all these years from your father, because it's worth a fortune. He would have sold it in a second. It's called the Shikon jewel, and it's the only one of its kind. I don't know if it has any powers, your mother wasn't too specific about that, but it sparkles nicely and sure is pretty to look at." I unclasped the hook and put the shining jewel on my neck.

"You look wonderful," Yuka raved. "Just like your mother. She would be so proud of you." Yuka gave me another hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before she went back to packing.

"It's so brave, what you're doing. I couldn't do it." I looked down sadly.

"I'm not brave. If I was, I would stand up to father and put a stop to this foolishness. I feel like I'm abandoning you."

"Nonsense," Yuka scolded, her eyes bright. "This is just what you need. You can't stay here forever. You need to get out and see the world. I know that those demons aren't the best of people, but maybe you can find a way to get out of it. Then you'll be free from this hellhole." I looked at her, amazed.

"But what about _you_?" She glanced up from her work.

"Honey, I'm old. I'll die soon, and then it would be like I'm abandoning you. It's better this way."

"You're not old. You're 53!"

"Nowadays that's old. Don't worry about me. I want you to promise me something." I glared at her suspiciously.

"What?" She sighed.

"I want you to promise that you'll go and that you'll have a good time. I want you to make friends and learn new things and _live_. Will you do that for me?" She smiled at me, her look tender, and I nodded with difficulty.

"Of course I will."

"Good." Yuka snapped the bag shut, draping a blanket over the top. "That's the last of it. I suppose _he'll _want to leave now?"

"Yes," I nodded and smiled at Yuka. "He's really not that bad. It's his brother that's the pain." Yuka gave me a firm look.

"Well, don't you take any crap from them, you hear?" I grinned and nodded. We gave one more quick hug, and she grabbed my bag so we could head downstairs. My father and Sesshomaru were waiting in the foyer, and Inuyasha was slumped into a wall.

"About bloody time. What the hell took you so long?" my father spat. Sesshomaru frowned at him and took my hand as I came off the last step. I could see Inuyasha grimace across the room.

"It's fine," Sesshomaru retorted. "The carriage is just here now, anyway." He looked at me. "Have you said your goodbyes?" I nodded, afraid of words. He gave a nod back and wandered out the door, Inuyasha picking himself up and following suit.

It was an awkward moment for my father and me. What to do, what to do? We settled on a sort-of half-embrace, half-glare, and I walked out the door, giving one last wave to Yuka and Akane, who'd come out to say goodbye.

The carriage was warm and there was blanket on the seat. If I was hot _now, _how much worse would it be when we got to the West? I didn't want to know.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both opted to start walking for the first part of the trip, so I had the carriage to myself. I gave a grimace as the carriage lurched from standstill. I looked out at my house one last time and my heart squeezed painfully. It was the last time. I wouldn't see them for at least six months. A tear squeezed from my eye, and this time, I let them fun freely down my cheeks. I didn't want to leave everything I had known. I could care less about my father, but what about my friends?

I lay down on the soft blankets and let the rocking of the carriage lure me into sleep, all the while clutching my mother's necklace.


	5. Chapter Four: Servants Make the Best Co

**School is over for the summer, and I've had a fair amount of time to recoup, so it's time to start writing again. To address the comment about the bumpy carriage ride, Kagome has three things going for her that override the road's inconsistency. She hardly slept the night before, she's been bawling her eyes out, and it's sweltering. So, regardless of the aches she will no doubt wake up with, she did indeed fall asleep in her carriage.**

Chapter Four: Servants Make the Best Co-conspirators

_Kagome_

I awoke to the sound of snoring. Lovely. I glanced to my right to find none other than the Prince of Idiocy sleeping on the cushioned seat across from me. Now, why would he bother to subject himself to the same area as myself? I blinked my eyes and sat up, stretching my arms to accompany my yawn. A hand caught my own and I jumped and let out a scream.

"Gah! What're you--" I stared up at Sesshomaru, my hand inches from his face. He smiled and lowered my hand.

"Much as I like your hands, I really don't fancy getting hit in the face with one of them." I blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't know you were, uh, there." I glanced around the roomy carriage and back at my intended fiancé. Why _are_ you there, anyway? I thought you and Inuyasha wanted to walk." Sesshomaru gestured outside.

"And we were, until it started to rain." I looked out at the soggy ground and the cloudy skies, noting that the rain had diminished to just a drizzle.

"It's let up a bit now, but I'd rather not walk in the mud. We'll stop at an inn before nightfall, and we can continue in the morning." I sighed. In the morning. Just how long was this trip going to take? And how much longer would I have to be subjected to the imbecile's grunts, which rose and fell in crescendos with his breath.

"So. How long do you think it will take to get to your home?" I asked him, fiddling with my necklace. It really was a beautiful piece of jewelry, and it already felt in place around my neck.

"It should take no longer than four days, but if the weather keeps this up, it could be as many as six days."

Six days! Six days on the road, like this. Maybe I could handle it, if I didn't have to listen to anymore choruses of snoring, which were becoming so loud I was having trouble thinking, much less talking. The carriage might be roomy, but it wasn't a palace. And the snores were taking up most of it. I glanced in exasperation at Inuyasha, getting ready to "accidentally" kick him and wake him up, but Sesshomaru beat me to it.

"Inuyasha! Wake up, you dolt!" he said, kicking him hard in the ribs. Inuyasha grunted and sat up slowly, clutching his side.

"Owwww. Wha' the hell you do tha' for, eh?" he groaned, his voice thick with sleep. Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat and smirked.

"You were snoring. Loudly." Inuyasha grimaced and glanced at me.

"Don't tell me I was bothering the _princess_." Oh, sure you weren't. Loser.

"Not at all," I said, sugary sweet. "I rather thought it was like listening to choir of angels, all singing just for me. That's how much I enjoyed your presentation." Inuyasha grimaced again and looked out the window, ignoring me. Sesshomaru suddenly looked down, and I rather thought he might have been trying to hide a smile. Don't want to appear to friendly, or anything, people might get the wrong idea. When he looked up again, his face was blank. He said he was going to talk to the driver, and left the carriage. I glanced at the scowling Inuyasha, who was still staring out the window, stuck my tongue out at him, and faced the opposite way, resolving that the bleak scene was better than his face. It was going to be a _long_ week.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

_Inuyasha_

It has been a _hella_ long week. The rain didn't let up for days, and we're just now reaching our castle. Eight and a half days later. Yeah. As if the trip wouldn't have been bad enough anyway, I had to do it with the drama queen. She constantly complained about the heat. So what if she isn't used to 90 degree weather? She'd better learn, cause it doesn't get better, it gets hotter. I guess her kimono is kind of heavy-looking, but it makes you wonder why she didn't pack anything lighter if she knew we were going into desert lands.

Anyway, we're almost home. I can see the edge of our lands, which are extensive, but at least it means we're close. I can get away from my brother, away from his toad, and away from _her_. Good thing, too. I'm about 20 seconds away from stabbing her in the face with stick. Of course, being home means dealing with Miroku, the walking harem, but he's better than present company, I suppose. As long as the perv doesn't give me some kind of lecture like he's superior, I'll be good.

It took another hour, but when we finally reached the castle gates, I thought it prudent to go on ahead. They wouldn't need me for anything, right? I had just about reached my rooms when someone tapped my shoulder. I spun, ready to attack. Surprising me is _not_ a good idea.

"What the hell!" It was, of course, Miroku.

"Down, boy! Just here to say hello." I scowled at him but lowered my hands.

"What do you want?" He looked exasperated with me and rolled his eyes. Oh yeah. He suffers so much.

"Listen, you've been gone for two weeks. I just came to greet you." I eyed him skeptically. Miroku never "just greets" anyone. He was definitely up to something. And I was gonna find out what.

"What do you wanna know? You wanna know if she's hot, right? You wanna know if she's here, and you wanna know if anybody banged her." He looked shocked.

"My _dear_ Inuyasha. Such language. I wanted nothing of the sort. Especially not the part about 'banging.'" He was quiet for a minute. "So. . . _was_ she hot?" I smirked at him.

" I knew it! I knew wanted info." I smiled in my triumph, but he just shook his head at me.

"You brought it up. I never would have thought of something so dirty on my own." I snorted at his high-and-mighty look.

"Right. 'Cause you're such a saint." He held his hand to his heart in a noble sort of way.

"Close. I _am _a monk." I snorted again.

"Yeah. And how you got that title is a mystery to the rest of us, 'cause you sure don't act like a monk. More like the devil's advocate." He pretended to look heartbroken.

"Now that stung, Inuyasha. That cut me _real_ deep." I seemed to be doing an awful lot of snorting lately.

"I'm so sure." He waved his hand in my face, apparently signaling forgiveness, or lack of interest.

"Forget about that. What was she like?" He looked too excited. Like a kid you're about to give a piece of chocolate to.

"Uh. Dude. She's my brother's _fiancée_. Or, she's going to be. Why don't you go hit on a maid or something? 'Cause Sesshomaru is not gonna like it if he finds out you're going after his woman." He gave me that shocked/disappointed look again.

"Look, I don't want her. I just wanna know what she was like. Now come on, spill the be_eans—_" Miroku cut off just then because Kagome came walking down the hall, fanning herself with one hand and pulling at the top of her kimono with the other, showing an _awful_ lot of cleavage, especially since she seemed to have so little. I couldn't really help staring after her either, because, well, as much as I hate the whelp, I _am_ a guy, and there were breasts showing in the vicinity. She didn't seem to take notice of us as she walked down the hall and turned the corner. Like she knew where she was going. Whatever. _I _don't have to help her.

I glanced at Miroku, who was still staring down the hall, looking as if he hoped she would come back.

"Uh, Miroku? Show's over." He turned to look at me slowly. Well, whatever this lady looks like, she has got some _fine_ handmaidens. I just stared at him.

"That _was_ her." His eyes got big, and his mouth opened wide, and it almost would have been worth a better reaction to let him think she was a maid a little bit longer.

"_She's_ the girl your brother's going to marry!" He stared down the hall again. "But, she's so _young_." Yeah, well.

"Sesshomaru likes 'em fresh." He looked scandalized at this.

"_What_?"

"Uh, I was kidding."

"Right. I knew that." Sure ya did.

"But I'm serious, Inuyasha," he said to me. "She looks younger than you, even, let alone Sesshomaru. I thought this woman would be at least ten years older than that girl."

"You're not the only one," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing. I think she's pretty close to my age, actually." Miroku examined my face unnecessarily closely and I pulled back, uncomfortable with the distance. I like to keep a three- to four-foot radius between me and Miroku at all times in order to avoid contracting any diseases, sexually transmitted or otherwise. Not that he has anything for sure, but with him, you never can tell.

"Is that a fact?"

"Um. I _think_ so. Not entirely sure, though." Geez. Could he get anymore idiotic?

"Well?" He looked at me like I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Well _what_?"

"Do you like her?" Like her? _Like_ her? What kind of question was that? Apparently he _could_ get dumber.

"Of _course_ I don't like her. She's a living nightmare. Why the hell would you think that?"

"Hmmm. So, not ready to confess your love to her, then?" He was grinning like a madman and starting to circle me.

"_What_! Confess my love! Are you insane? What are you talking about? I don't even like that dimwit as a person, let alone as my companion, or, anyone else's for that matter! What's wrong with you? I already said I _don't like her_!" He continued his circle until he stopped in front of me again, still smiling.

"Methinks thou doth protest too much." I scoffed at him. And then I thought I'd punch that stupid grin off his face.

"What is your problem? I don't like her, okay? I don't. I don't even know where you got the idea that I'd like her. We fought at her house, and on the whole trip over. She's a whiner and baby, and I'd be perfectly content if I never saw her again in my life. So just drop this dumb idea of yours and go back to hitting on girls like a proper pervert." Still smiling, Miroku turned to leave, talking over his shoulder as he walked.

"I just want you to know that it's a feeling I have. A premonition. A foresight. A prediction, if you will. And my predictions are almost never wrong."

"Yeah, whatever," I yelled at him as he walked away from me, still sporting his grin. "You think whatever you want! But I'm never going to liker her. I'm never going to love her! And we will never, ever wind up together. So you can take your stinking premonition, and stick it up your— HEY! Stop laughing! I said stop it! MIROKU!"

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

_Kagome_  
I finally reached my rooms, exhausted. I had followed toad-man's directions exactly, and I still got lost about four times before I found what I was looking for. My rooms were all connected under one archway, which was covered with long, fluted bamboo shoots tied with string. The room had already been prepared for me. I guess the extra four days gave the maids enough time to lay everything out.

The sitting room was decorated in red and gold, with lighter and darker shades of each accenting the whole room. The furniture was lovely, and everything seemed to be Chinese. My fireplace had a basket with wood already beside, though I couldn't imagine ever needing to use it in this heat.

My bedroom was done in dark blue and silver, with greens and lighter blues accenting everything. I had a small alcove to the side of the sitting room that also served as a tiny library. I was just admiring the fabric of my incredibly ornate bedspread when there was a rap outside the door. I slid it open and a girl who looked three or so years older than me stood outside it. She smiled at me, and I immediately felt at ease with her.

"Hello, Lady Kagome. My name is Sango. I will be your personal maid during your stay at the castle. I hope everything is to your taste." She _seemed_ nice enough, anyway.

"Oh, yes," I replied, smiling at her. "It's all beautiful. I couldn't have asked for anything better. And please, just call me Kagome. I'd like us to be more comfortable with each other than that if we're going to be spending a lot of time together." I grimaced at her.

"I just don't like all this formal stuff." She grinned back at me.

"Good. Neither do I.." She was gonna be a _great_ maid. And an even better friend. I was glad I could keep at least get to work on _starting _to keep my promise with Yuka.

"So," she asked me, glancing around the room. "You like the rooms enough, and I would, too. But what do you think of the demons?" I stared at her, startled. She was almost daring me to talk badly about her masters. Maybe she needed to hear it from someone. Well, who was I to let her down?

"I _hate_ them!" I responded vehemently. It was her turn to look surprised. Well, maybe that wasn't the whole truth.

"Okay, I don't hate Sesshomaru. Just Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's all right, once you get to know him. He seems nice enough, to me, at least, but he's not fighting a war or running a household when he's with me." She grinned at me again and pushed past me into the room where she flopped on the bed and patted the seat next to her. I joined her, giggling.

"Well, I don't know too much about Master Sesshomaru, to tell you the truth. I honestly hardly ever see him. But Inuyasha. . . Well, let's just say I can sympathize with you, although you'll probably learn soon enough that his bark tends to be bigger than his bite." I snickered. I was already starting to see that this was the case.

"Yeah, he's kind of a baby. Does he have any friends?" I shuddered to think of Inuyasha clones.

"Yes and no. I suppose you could call Miroku his best friend, though they don't act like it and Miroku doesn't work for him."

"Miroku?" A new man enters the scene. Sango leaned in close to me as she answered.

"Yeah. And all I've got to say is watch out. He's not dangerous, really, but he's the biggest flirt you'll ever meet in your life. Don't be afraid to smack him, and don't play along, whatever you do. I don't know what he'll do if you give him the chance, but it's best not to find out." She winced and rubbed her backside as if it was painful.

"I have been groped by that man so many times I'm surprised my ass hasn't changed shape to fit the contours of his hand." I gasped and she smiled at me.

"Well, it's not that bad, and he does claim to be particularly fond of me, so. . ."

"But Sango!" She looked a bit startled at being addressed by me. "If he doesn't work for Inuyasha, then what _does_ he do?" Sango laughed outright at this and I had to wait for her to catch her breath before she answered me.

"Heh. You'd never guess, after the description I just gave you." Well now. I couldn't possibly imagine what his job could be.

"He's a monk." I gasped in shock. This _was_ news.

"He's a what!"

"Right," she told me, grinning again. "He's like, the resident cleric here, although everyone wonders why we need one. He can apparently cast strong spells to keep demons out of the castle, and it saves everyone a lot of trouble. I don't really know what else he does, but I do know he's Sesshomaru's employee, not Inuyasha's. Although you'd never guess it." I wondered why not? Any dirt I could get on that cretin Inuyasha was good, and this Miroku fellow seemed like a good place to start, especially if he was as much of a pervert as Sango made him out to be.

"Do they hang around a lot?" I asked her eagerly. She seemed well-enough inclined to answer.

"Do they? They're practically inseparable, which is funny, because they fight all the time. About everything. Like I said, they're best friends."

"So, is Inuyasha a perv like the Miroku character?" This could be good.

"Not at all." I must have looked disappointed, because she explained further. "That's actually one of the things they always fight about. Inuyasha doesn't like it when Miroku hits on so many girls." Drat. I was _so_ hoping I could get him with that one. Guess not.

"That's kind of surprising to me. I would've thought they'd be two peas in a pod." She shook her head at me.

"Nah. Inuyasha finds other ways to be a complete jerk. He's totally shy around girls." I laughed outright at this.

"Shy! _Him_! Well, that may be true here, but he's an awful lot more open when he's away from home, I can assure you."

"What! Why? What happened? Did he attack you on the trip! Did he try and seduce you or something?" Sango looked so eager for an answer that I started laughing again.

"No, no. Nothing like that. But he didn't seem to have a hard time talking to me, and we fought, like, all the time. We totally hate each other. And, I've vowed to get back at him. We're mortal enemies." She looked interested at this.

"Enemies, huh? What'd he do to you, then?" I grimaced at the memory.

"Only treated me extremely rudely in my own home when I showed him hospitality and cheated at a game of checkers." I was grumpy again at the thought of this, but Sango looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Is that _all_?" I stared at her open-mouthed.

"What do you _mean_ is that _all_! It was an extremely humiliating experience!" At this, Sango did burst out laughing. Oh, yeah. Some friend. I must have looked angry, and she started to apologize to me between gasps of air.

"Oh, Kagome. (gasp) I'm (gasp) sorry (giggle). It's just, well, (hee hee hee) it really is a bit silly." She finally got ahold of herself. "Don't you think?" I frowned. This was _not_ going the way I planned. But, I guess if I did think about it. . .

"Well, I guess." I sighed, looking over at Sango again. "But, the thing is, he's just so damn frustrating. I guess what he did really isn't that big of a deal, but the way he did it was just. . . _maddening_." She smiled at me, nodding her head.

"Now that, I can understand. That, I can understand completely." She turned serious and started to play with the blanket on the bed. "And it'll probably get worse with Inuyasha before it gets better. You're on his turf now." I sighed. This handicap had already been made apparent to me.

"I know. I thought of that already. I guess I'll just have to think of something I can do to shift the odds in my favor then, eh?" She grinned at me, and I smiled back.

"Oh yeah. And I have got some great ideas, too. I know this house and Inuyasha better than you at the moment. And together, I bet we can totally give those guys what for!"

"Oh yeah. That boy is going to be _sorry_ he ever messed with me." I turned to her excitedly. "And you, dear girl, shall help me."

"Oh, I would be more than happy to. This is going to be loads of fun."

"You bet! In fact we can get started right now if you show me to—" I cut off as my stomach gave off a huge rumble. That's not embarrassing.

"Okay," I said to her. "New plan. Food first. Then boy maiming." She grinned, and I thought she might be a little bit evil. She looked excited to start in on the guys.

"I'm also thinking," Sango said, "that a bath might be in order." I looked down at myself and knew she was right. I was dirty, my hair was a mess, and I hadn't had an actual bath since I'd left home. The night _before_ I'd left home, really.

"Uh, yeah. I probably look like some kind of obscure demon myself, covered in all this dirt. Food, bath, and _then_ boy smiting." I yawned. "Actually let's make that food, bath, and sleep."

"Good idea," she said, standing up. "You've got bags under your eyes. I'm thinking carriages aren't exactly the best places to fall asleep. We'll get you settled here, and then we can get started on your revenge. Besides, you want to look your best while doing it. Make him regret it even more, you know?"

"Possibly, my dear Sango, quite possibly. But enough of that for now. It's off to the kitchens!" And I started out of the room, with absolutely no clue where I was going. So I'm a pig. And so I'm already planning something mean. Like, maybe, just maybe, Inuyasha will wake up in the morning with no clothes. Anywhere. Not in his drawers, not in his closet, not on his person. I'm thinking of doing away with the towels and blankets, too, although losing the bed covers could prove difficult. I'll figure it out. And if I have to sacrifice myself and look at his poor naked ass while doing it, so be it. It'll be dark, I won't see much. And his scream in the morning, accompanied by general chaos and embarrassment on his part, will _so_ be worth it.


End file.
